


A Family Moment

by Denyce



Category: Fastlane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-13
Updated: 2004-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: Pre-Andre's (Dre) death, a moment between partners Van & Dre.





	A Family Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

"So what's he like?"

 

"Huh? Who?" 

 

Van held up and tapped a 5x7 picture photo of his partner embracing his only brother Deaqon. 

 

Dre stopped for a moment noticing the picture Van held up, "Oh. That was taken shortly after Deaq's graduation. He's arrogant, loud, competitive, a practical joker, sloppy, and a big pain-in-my-ass." Dre declared as he went back to fixing dinner and opening the refrigerator again searching for another item .

 

Van laughed, "Where's he now?"

 

Dre paused then solemnly stated, "New York, 14th precedent, in narcotics."

 

"Gonna make it a Hayes family tradition?"

 

Dre snorted, "Not much of a family when he refuses to talk to me." Then concentrated on chopping the onion before him.

 

Van traced a finger over the image of his partner's brother. The way the held each other, the closeness, and laughter they show in the photo reminded Van of everything he didn't have in a family. As the Hayes brothers stood together with arms clasped around their shoulders. Showing solidarity of brotherhood, family, pride and strength. Glancing around Van noticed the other various family photos, but only the one in his hands showed the two brothers together.

 

"Sibling rivalry?" Van called out and asked.

 

Dre stopped chopping and looked up at his partner and almost told him to mind his own business, but caught himself as he saw Van staring at the photos. Dre swallowed the chuckle that threatened as he recognized Van's desperate vulnerability to belong even if it was through rivalry. He knew about Van's parents and the way he was raised. He really couldn't blame him, but he wasn't sure what hurt most. Longing for a family you never had, or having that closeness then losing it. To this day he still couldn't pinpoint when he lost Deaq's respect. But when he did the rift between them was tangible.

 

"Hey still here?" Van had moved over to the counter where Dre was standing.

 

"Yeah sorry." Dre answered absent-minded.

 

"No, hey I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about him." Van trailed off.

 

"No, I'm fine. What did you ask, sibling rivalry?"

 

Van nodded.

 

"No not really. Growing up it was different. We were tight, more than brothers you know. He was my little bro, pain-in-the-ass shadow. Always following me around wanting to do everything I did. Enough that I didn't have to look around to know it was him at my back. Cost me some serious private date time, if you know what I mean."

 

Van chuckled, "So what happened?"

 

"We grew up. I was getting involved in school, law. Later I pushed him away to keep him out of things, and people I was getting involved with. I did a good job."

 

Van watched as Dre tried to continue making the salad. "Ok I can understand that, but why not now? He's older, a cop he should understand?"

 

Quietly Dre nodded, "Yeah, but life happened. He grew-up, I changed. He's in New York, I'm here. Its..." 

 

Van smirked, "It's a brother thing?"

 

Dre smiled, "Yeah."

 

Van nodded as he snatched a tomato wedge from the counter, and popped it into in his mouth. "Well don't let things go for too long, or I might have to go in cahoots with the Hayes sisters." Grinning Van snagged another tomato.

 

"Damn I don't know what's scarier you and sisters plotting together, or you and Deaq ganging up on me." Dre shook his head trying to get rid of the images.

 

"Yeah, you think we'd get along?"

 

"With a big capital T, that stands for trouble-for me!!! Now get your ass in here and finish this salad if you want dinner." Dre joked.

 

"Yes Sir." Van laughed happily now that he had Dre in a better mood talking about Deaq. He made a mental to make sure he'd call Mrs. Hayes tomorrow to let her know that her plan was working. Van had no doubt that soon; under her guiding hand he'd be sitting beside the two Hayes brothers, as they'd bicker playfully at Sunday brunch.


End file.
